We propose to continue a comprehensive and detailed study of individual adaptation from birth through the childhood years. The sample (N= 267, 190 at age 12) was recruited to be at risk for developmental problems due to poverty and associated risk factors. Increased maladaptation has been demonstrated at each age; yet, the whole range of adaptation exists in the sample. Factors associated wit both competence and maladaptation have been described, including family and parenting influences, child characteristics at various developmental phases, and contextual factors. We have found notable stability of individual adaptation, and we have found prior maladaptation itself to be a powerful risk factor, in part due to its influence on later environment. In addition, we have shown change to be lawful. We have begun to define processes underlying continuity, including the internalization of experiences into "working models," and to uncover the origins of various forms of childhood disturbance. These studies now will be extended into the critical adolescent years when for many children maladaptive patterns will become more prominent, while others may experience opportunities for dramatic change. Our strategy will be to first describe patterns of adaptation with respect to the salient issues of adolescence (identify exploration, emancipation within the family, intimacy with peers, and job/school success), as well as current expectations concerning relationships and various emotional and behavioral problems. These will be related to current family functioning and other contextual influences and to prior patterns of adaptation assessed at each earlier phase, which also were keyed to salient developmental issues. Major foci include examining continuity of adaptation over time, the interaction of risk and protective factors, variables that moderate relations over time, and factors associated with significant change in adaptation.